


Modern Camelot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> In an attempt to return magick to the modern world, Morgause and Nimueh set in motion a chain of events that bring Arthur something he really doesn’t want.<br/>-<br/>These are the <b>final two parts</b> to this ‘verse. Happy First Year!<br/>-<br/>Prompt" 52 At Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Modern Camelot (Part 1)**  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Morgause, Nimueh, Cenred, Freya  
 **Summary:** In an attempt to return magick to the modern world, Morgause and Nimueh set in motion a chain of events that bring Arthur something he really doesn’t want.  
 **Warnings:** violence, character death, past rape mentioned  
 **Word Count for Part 1: 994**  
 **Prompt:** 52 At Last  
 **Author's Notes:** These are the **final two parts** to this ‘verse. Happy First Year! The earlier prompts for “Modern Camelot” are on AO3

 **Modern Camelot (Part 1)**  
“Will you please shut him up!” Nimeuh growled at Morgana from the lounge of the dingy house the three of them had been taken almost two weeks ago.

Devon had been fussy for the past two hours. It didn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon.

“If I could get up and walk with him, it would help. It is the only thing that works when he is like this.” Morgana said. “If you would just unchain me from the radiator.”

“Fine.” Nimueh got the key and unlocked the shackle from Morgana’s leg. “Don’t try anything. I won’t hesitate to kill you or your brat.” As if to prove her point she patted the gun in her pocket.

“I understand.” Morgana stood up and started pacing with Devon in her arms.

“Nimueh, must you? He is a baby and babies cry. “Morgause said. “Does he need anything, Morgana?”

Morgana shook her head and continued to pace.

 _“Morgana, can you hear me?”_ Merlin’s voice asked in her head.

Morgana responded with her thoughts to him. _“Yes.”_

_“Do you remember the shield spell?”_

_“Yes but she has a gun.”_

_“Take cover and use the spell when I tell you to.”_

_“Got it. What do they want?”_

_“I’m not sure. Where is the book they have been reading from?”_

_“On the table.”_

_“Can you get a look at it?”_

_“No it’s too far away. Someone is coming.”_

_“Just stay ready, Love.”_

A man in all leather walked in. He pulled off his helmet and glared at Nimueh. “It’s done.”

“They are all dead?” Nimueh asked

“Yes all six of them.”

“You delivered it?”

“Took it myself.” He plopped down on the threadbare sofa.

“Fool! They recognized you.” Morgause hissed.

“Nope.” He patted his helmet. “I kept it on. Pendragon never saw my face.”

“Cenred, please tell me those aren’t the same leather pants you wore when you tried to take Camelot.” Morgana sniped.

“Great another harpy to answer to.” Cenred propped his booted feet up on the cheap coffee table. “When did she get here and why does she have that?”

“She came with Merlin and that is their son.” Morgause said. “You don’t answer to her. She is a prisoner like that fool upstairs.”

Nimueh was looking at the book in question. “Morgause, what does this next part say?”

Morgause went over and looked at the passage that Nimueh was pointing to. “That says that Arthur must be presented Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake before he can make his claim to the throne.”

“Why you are trying to help Arthur claim the throne of Britain?” Cenred asked.  “Why don’t you make claim to it yourself?”

“It has to be Arthur. When he is King again, magick will come back to Albion.” Nimueh said. “We will be powerful again.”

Cenred frowned. “Then we kill him, right?”

“Yes, then we kill him.” Nimueh said.

“I was beginning to worry.” Cenred looked at Morgana. “Her too?”

“We will kill all of them when we have what we want.” Nimueh grinned. “I will be powerful at last. I will not have to live in this hovel and scrape my way through life anymore.”

“Hovels are not always that bad. Are they, Morgause? We lived in a rather drafty one in the Darkling Woods for more than a year.”  Morgana said.

“That was when you called me ‘Sister’.” Morgause said. “Now we are strangers.”

“Pay no attention to her.” nimueh said. “How do we find this Lady of the Lake?”

“It doesn’t say.” Morgause said. “Morgana, do you know who it is?”

“No. I have no idea.” Morgana lied. She paced with Devon some more.

_“Merlin, they want Arthur to be King of Britain. They want to return magick to Albion.”_

_“Those fools! It never left. Who arrived?”_

_“Cenred. He killed 6 people and delivered something to Arthur.”_

_“Most likely it was the Saxons who killed Gwen and took the Royal seal. Get ready love. We are getting out of here now that I know what they want.”_

Morgana eased her way behind a large arm chair. _“I’m ready.”_

In an upstairs bedroom, Merlin removed the shackles with a whispered word. He went to the door and found it unlocked. He went to the top of the stairs to see where everyone was. When he knew where they were, Merlin shouted. “Now!”

Morgana ducked behind the chair and said the spell. A golden glowing bubble formed around her.

Nimueh and Morgause gasped in shock.

Merlin sent fire balls down the stairs hitting Nimueh and Cenred, who had jumped up and was coming his way.  They were incinerated where they stood. Morgause tried to run out the door but Merlin sent her flying against the wall.

Merlin ran down the stairs, grabbed the book and a set of car keys. “Come on Morgana!”

Morgana followed him out the door clutching Devon tightly. “Where to now?”

Merlin clicked the car alarm and a blue car blinked its lights in response. “We get the bloody hell out of here. Is he all right?”

“Yes.” Morgana said. Devon was crying louder with everything going on around him. “He is frightened and so am I.”

Merlin nodded as they got in the car.. “We will be safe now. I kept asking them what they wanted and they wouldn’t tell me. This book is one of mine from Camelot. We need to get to Arthur. We need to make sure he gets Excalibur.”

“What if he doesn’t want to be King?” Morgana said. “He hated every minute of it. He is free from all that at last. Can’t we just let him be?”

Merlin said nothing as they drove straight to Arthur and Gwen’s house. He didn’t think he could prevent it now that it had gone this far.

They had only been kidnapped nearly two weeks ago and they were only two kilometers away from Arthur and Gwen the whole time. 


	2. Part 2

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Modern Camelot (Part 2)**  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Morgause, Nimueh, Cenred, Freya  
 **Summary:** In an attempt to return magick to the modern world, Morgause and Nimueh set in motion a chain of events that bring Arthur something he really doesn’t want.  
 **Warnings:** violence, character death, past rape mentioned  
 **Word Count for Part 2: 942**  
 **Prompt:** 52 At Last  
 **Author's Notes:** These are the **final two parts** to this ‘verse. Happy First Year! The earlier prompts for “Modern Camelot” are on AO3

 **Modern Camelot (Part 2)**  
Arthur saw the strange car stop from where he was standing at the front window. He was surprised when Merlin and Morgana got out and came towards the door. He went to meet them at the door.

“At long last here you are! Where the bloody hell have you been?” Arthur asked.

“Kidnapped.” Merlin said. “Morgause and Nimeuh took us from the flat the night of the party. I need a phone.”

Arthur handed his mobile to Merlin. “What did they want from you?”

“I’m still not sure but I know what they were up to now and I need to take care of it.” Merlin said.

“I need to get him calmed down.” Morgana said as she walked past them with Devon into the kitchen.

Merlin dialed. “I need to speak to Freya. …. Freya? It’s Merlin. I need you to bring Excalibur to the King. It’s time.”

Merlin gave her the address then disconnected the call.

“Did you say Excalibur?” Arthur asked. “What is all this about? I am not the King anymore.”

“You received the Royal Seal?” Merlin said.

“Yes. Some biker guy brought it. The card said it was from you and Morgana for our anniversary.”

“It wasn’t from us. That was Cenred. He was working with Morgause and Nimueh. I just killed him and Nimueh. I didn’t stop to check Morgause. I suppose Morgana is in the kitchen calling 999 now.” Merlin looked toward the kitchen. “Morgause is her sister after all.”

“Are you all unharmed? We called the police but they were useless. The Knights and I were looking everywhere for you.” Arthur said. “Merlin, I need to tell you something. Guinevere remembers everything. She has been upset since you’ve been gone. She won’t tell me why.”

“I know I shouldn’t say but you need to know.” Merlin said. “She died after six Saxon brothers raped and cut her open while she was still aware. That is how I found her. She was lying in the bed she shared with you. She took her last breath in my arms as you did years before. I never wanted her to remember that.”

Arthur felt sick. “Where are those Saxons now?”

“Dead. Cenred killed them for the seal.” Merlin showed him the book. “This book is mine from the old days. It says that when you have the seal and the sword, you can make a claim on the throne of Britain. It also says that magick will return but magick never left. It was taken from those that misused it. Morgana’s magic is back because she has changed her ways and made amends.”

“There is no way they are just going to hand me the throne of Britain, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“I checked. There is still an ancient law in place that will make you the King.” Merlin said.

“I don’t want to be King. I have the life I have always wanted. I have a home not a palace and a family. They can keep their throne. I will not be King.”

“You must.” Gwen said from behind them. “It is your destiny.”

“This is my destiny, Guinevere. We must put Camelot to rest.” Arthur said.

“No. we must build a new Camelot.” Gwen said. “We must do it for our children. We must make Camelot real in every way.” 

There was a knock at the door. Merlin opened the door. Freya stood there with a long box in her hands.  She stepped inside and opened the box. She presented the sword to him. “I am Freya. I am the Lady of the Lake. I return to you, your sword, Sire.”  

“Take it Arthur.” Gwen said. “Let the world know that the Once and Future King has returned at last to rule his kingdom fairly and justly. This modern world needs you. It needs us all.”     

“A modern Camelot? It can’t be done. The world is too jaded. This is all talk anyway they are not going to just hand me a kingdom.” Arthur was still not convinced.

“Take it, Sire.” Freya said. “I have faith in you.”

Gwen put her arm in his. “We all do Arthur. This is your destiny, just as I am and the princesses.” Gwen put the seal ring on his finger. “There! Now take the sword and Merlin will help you with the rest.”

Arthur looked at Gwen like she was mental. “This means going back to that life of plots and danger.”

“I know but it also means we get to teach true nobility and humility to people who have no idea of their potential. We can change the world or at least a small piece of it. Take it Arthur.”

Arthur took a deep breath and took up Excalibur once more.  There was something in the way if felt in his hand that gave him strength. “Now what?”

“I file the papers for your claim. It will take some time but we will be living in a modern Camelot before the year is out.” Merlin said. “There is one thing I need.”

Arthur looked at him. “What?”

“Blood.” Merlin opened the book and there was a streak of blood on the page. “To match with this. It will prove your identity. I placed it here just for this purpose. It will match exactly. There will be no doubt.”

The next morning the papers for Arthur’s claim to the throne were filed. Within a month, Arthur was crowned as the King of the Britain’s.  Merlin stood next to the throne at his right. Gwen sat beside him on the left. The age of Modern Camelot had begun at last. 


End file.
